Senses
by november snow
Summary: A 5 chaptered story based on the human senses and how it tied in with Hikaru and Akira developing relationship. Comments appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

My muse strikes me one night before sleeping and the idea formed shape inside my mind. It will be 5 chapters based on the different senses we have and how it tied in with the developing relationship between Hikaru and Touya. Hope you will enjoy reading. _**smiles**_

_**Sight**_

You can say that the whole thing begin with sight. That day when he walked into the Go salon and saw the only boy there, their fate seems entwined. Neither realizes the extent of their attraction since that fateful day. And everytime they met, this particular attraction was fueled.

When Hikaru stepped into the salon some years later, on a going-to-be memorable day, he was surprised to find Touya wearing an orange shirt sipping at his tea. Seeing Touya already at the salon was not what surprised Hikaru. After all, Touya had a reputation to maintain not to mention the Go prodigy seems to take some pleasure from lecturing about punctuality to Hikaru. No, that was not what surprised him. It was the colour of the shirt Touya was wearing. It was a Wednesday and according to Touya's normal routine, he should be wearing his **_pink_ **shirt, the one that Hikaru can't stand.

Then, it stuck Hikaru that he knew Touya, had known him for several years in fact. He knew about Touya's shirt routine, Touya's morning routine, Touya's bedtime routine, Touya's study routine, Touya's go-playing routine. Hell, he even knew about Touya's toilet routine. It made him halt in his stride as he collect his thoughts and begin to look at Touya in earnest. The Go prodigy had grown up over the years, becoming an attractive man. Hikaru gasp when he saw Touya lifting the tea cup to his mouth and the pair of seemingly soft lips pressed lightly to it. The motion of the Adam's apple followed by a tinge of blush on Touya's cheek was mirrored on Hikaru although for a wholly different reason. They were attracted to each other since that fateful day they met. And on this day, a different kind of attraction took place. Needless to say, it became another chase for Hikaru as he contemplate his next attack both on the Go board and on the person sitting opposite the Go board.

_**End of Sight**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry if you have waited for an update. This fic had gathered more reviews than what I had expected. No doubt, it was a really big encouragement for me to continue with this fic and to complete it. Keep your reviews coming and I will definitely keep my chapters going. Thank you!

_**Touch**_

It had been a week since Hikaru steels his resolution to pursue his long-time rival. Sadly, nothing seems to be going the right way.

He had tried complimenting on Touya's good looks, earning him a glare from said Go prodigy. He had tried footing the bill for Touya but instead of appreciating his goodwill, Touya had slammed down his money and stormed out of the ramen stand. He had tried walking Touya home after a particular late tournament with Touya complaining he's not a child anymore the entire way back. Goodness, he had even tried laughing at Touya's every attempt at humour and all of us know the Go prodigy was lacking is that department.

By the end of the week, Hikaru knew that somebody up there must be making it difficult for him. Maybe it was his tactics or maybe it was Touya. On second thoughts, it was definitely Touya. Although Hikaru could not boast of several conquests, he was sure that he was doing something right. After all, the book can't be wrong. On the other hand, the book has been meant for courting girls.

Hikaru could never have thought that a fight was what he needed. Like every other day in the Go salon, the two teenagers are focusing all their attention on the Go board. Any minute now, the game will end and the fight they always had will broke out.

This time, however, Touya was the one who stormed out of the salon. Hikaru stood frozen in front of the Go-ban. He couldn't believe what he had done. Sure, they have called each other insulting names before but this time it was different. Hikaru knew he had gone overboard by mentioning Touya-meijin.

Standing outside Touya's traditional Japanese house, Hikaru kept repeating what he wished to say in his mind. Instead of Touya-san who usually opened the door for her guests, Touya was the one who pulled the door open. The Go prodigy looked every bit as uncomfortable as Hikaru. He invited him in out of courtesy and mentioned his parents' absence for another tournament in China.

Before Touya could walk away for some tea and snacks, Hikaru pulled the shorter man into his arms. Touya tensed. Hikaru began to mutter his apology while trying to commit the feel of Touya into his memory. When Touya pulled away, he was feeling better since their fight. Hikaru waited somewhat patiently for the bomb to explode with Touya telling him to leave him alone and never attempt such a foolish thing again. It did not come. Touya just smiled at him and this time, his eyes no longer hold the hurt that Hikaru couldn't bear. When Touya went to get the tea and snacks, he held Hikaru's hand and led him to the living room. And that, to Hikaru, was the biggest encouragement.

_**End of Touch**_

Replies to reviews:

jacy20: Thanx for your review. Hope this chapter will keep u reading and asking for more. _**winks**_

darkgem499: Thanx for your review. Hmm… I guess the Hikaru that I portrayed here was a bit dense and I always imagined him finding out the attraction from a simple realization. _**smiles**_

Xiar: Thanx for your review. I hope this chapter did not disappoint you. Will be glad to hear more from you. **_smiles_**

dragonsshadows: Thanx for your review. I'm flattered by your compliment. Sorry if this chapter came a bit late. _**smiles**_

Awake: Thanx for your review. Hope this chapter pleased you with the extra length. I wanted to keep things short and simple and hopefully sweet between the both of them. That explains for the length. But this chapter just couldn't stop itself from growing. Next chapter will be the same too. _**smiles**_

Thank you to all who had taken the time to read this fic of mine.


End file.
